Soft Erasure (Voice Echoing Neku)
by Amulet Misty
Summary: [Post A New Day] The Composer watches from above as the vibe fluctuations of three former Players attract his attention, as they ask for a way to let them reach their friend. [TSOS 2019: Hexa-Code Kernel]


Shinjuku's Inversion rattles the Underground. It's not something he's made publicly known but even the Support Reapers are whispering about the change of atmosphere. The Harriers are certainly more on guard now; whether by instinct or not, they're less eager to use Noise against Players as much as they are used to unless specified by the Game Master.

The Composer hears that Asakusa and Roppongi are tightening defences in their part of the UG. Hanekoma advises him to do the same though he laughs it off. He already has an eager little Reaper running around causing a bit of chaos. The problem may even take care of itself, though he _will _step in if absolutely necessary.

Of course, perhaps if Hanekoma changes his mind and decides to tell him what other details that he is keeping for himself, then the Composer may reconsider.

At the moment, however, he is faced with an internal issue.

Players who have won the Game leave the UG with more Imagination than they originally have. An intangible force that ignites the passion of everyone they come in contact with.

The Noise are particularly drawn to this, though the former-Players' experiences leave them less susceptible to the Noise's effects in the Real Ground. Three of these Players, in particular, are having their vibes fluctuate in a way he hasn't observed before. It's not enough to allow them to travel into the UG but it has caught his attention.

Difficult not to notice when his name is being screamed.

"Let us in! Please, you have to let us in!" It's a good thing this street is empty, as Shiki looks like she is yelling at nothing.

This is the fourth day now.

On the day Neku disappeared the Bito siblings accompanied her too. Beat explained to them, rushed and almost incoherent about what happened here. About how Neku died again.

Oh – correction. 'Erased' they said.

The former is the more accurate term, considering it happened in the RG, though he supposes the lack of a body allows them to speculate.

"Joshua, I know you're there. Please, talk to me," she pleads to the wind.

He shifts his feet on the wire he is standing on and looks down with a frown.

She's right on the spot where Neku was shot. He can feel her Imagination lash out, like a flame that spits out flecks of embers, yet she plants her feet there. Beat is sitting, back against the wall of graffiti – a wall that now has some of Neku's own work on it. The younger sister, too, is leaning against the wall but her stance indicates that she is ready to spring to Shiki's side if things go out of control.

"Forget it, Shiki," says Beat, shoulders slumped. "If he was going to show up, he'd be here by now."

A surprisingly accurate statement from Beat.

Lowering his vibe to exist in the UG already limits his abilities as it is. To drive off the Reaper that shot Neku he already had to lower his vibe to that point and doing it often risks permanent deterioration of his powers. It's not something he will risk, in the current climate.

"He didn't say anything when you saw him Beat?" asks Rhyme.

"I already told ya, no. He chased away that Reaper chick and then upped and left. Oh shit, hey Shiki, - "

The girl is crying. She removes her glasses to wipe her eyes on her sleeve. Rhyme consoles her as Beat springs to his feet, putting a hand on her shoulder. The Composer isn't sure how effective this is, seeing as how Beat himself starts to tear up.

"We have to get to the UG," Shiki says in between sobs. "We've got to find him."

It won't do her any good. The Composer himself isn't sure where Neku is at the moment. Either it's taking longer than usual for his Soul to collect back together or the Shinjuku Inversion is stopping that from happening.

"How would we even get to the UG?"

The question slips out of Beat's mouth and crashes in between the three, causing another spike in their vibe.

Is their Imagination now strong enough to start to bend things to their wishes?

Not yet, he thinks.

It's an increasingly interesting event and one that he might present to Hanekoma in exchange for further information. Assuming that Hanekoma doesn't already know about this, of course.

"We can't." Rhyme says this in a definite tone.

There are certainly full-proof ways of entering the UG but it's not something that the three are considering.

He finds himself relieved.

A few more minutes pass by before they begin to leave. Rhyme urges Shiki to get some rest; they will try again tomorrow. There's a firm agreement from Beat, who also tells Shiki to make sure she eats enough and to call them later.

His observation is done for the day, it seems. Time to track down Hanekoma and –

"Joshua, I trust you."

Shiki is looking up, almost straight at him. Her words are a whisper; a soft erasure, voice echoing Neku and his past words all too well.

He almost wants to respond but he can't. She hasn't actually seen him, she just happened to look his way. The way she and the others return home without another word tells him this.

Joshua doesn't expect this.

He isn't sure what he's done to deserve her trust. Nothing comes to mind.

No contact has been made to any of them since those three weeks.

He hasn't spoken to any of them – including Neku. The only person he actually Partnered within that time.

Yet, she trusts him? Do the others do too?

Joshua isn't sure what Neku has said about him, isn't sure he wants to know.

To say that she _trusts _him…

Maybe the fluctuations in their vibes began earlier than he first thought. Maybe they could feel that he was there, watching them, from the start. That he's been there for each day that they have come to this spot, asking for his help. No, maybe even earlier than that - not from the start of Neku's disappearance but from before. Back when he stood atop of buildings, seeing them enjoy Shibuya to the fullest.

And, he admits, only to himself, maybe wanting to be a part of that.

…

He doesn't need Neku anymore. He's served his purpose. The Composer no longer needs a proxy.

Even so, Neku is not just a former-proxy but he is a friend.

He'll continue keeping an eye out for him in the UG, not just for himself but for Neku's other friends.

And one day…perhaps he will be given a chance to talk to them too, after all.

He'll earn that trust that he's been given.

* * *

**A/N: Tadaa! This is a week late because I was busy with a presentation and couldn't write this in time. However, that does mean that this is now posted today…so happy 12****th**** anniversary to TWEWY! I love this game so much, still. To think, without TWEWY, I don't think I'd have written so much in those days…It's 7 years since I first played the game, so important for me too! So, the prompt was ****Burn for TSOS. Take that as you will for this fic lol.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Dina (27/07/2019)**


End file.
